


Not a Better Man

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: The Sum of the Parts 'verse [7]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: ot3_100, Other, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re his weakness.<br/>(Can be read as Gen or Slash & Het )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ot3_100 for the prompt ‘Weakness’

A few yards away on the beach, Sara is fighting with Lincoln about suntan lotion. She’s going to win. She always does, if only because she has no qualms whatsoever pulling the ‘We didn’t do all what we did to see you burn on a beach’ card on Linc.

Michael watches them and doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even let them know he’s watching.

He would do anything – everything – for them. He did it. Marking himself, lying, cheating, manipulating, hurting, killing even. He did it all, and even when he gave it a second thought, that never deterred him from carrying on.

They’re his weakness.

The sound of their voices, the scent of their skin, the feel of their hands on his skin, the strain of their tears and the incentive of their smile sustained him through trials and tribulations.

They’re his strength.

He’s not a better man for loving them, far from it, but he certainly is a less vain, more complete, fully alive one.

-End-


End file.
